In wireless networks, such as long term evolution (LTE) and LTE advanced networks, it is desirable to evaluate the performance of air interface devices, such as eNode Bs, in the presence of various channel conditions. One channel condition that it is desirable to test is channel noise on the uplink signal. Current test systems utilize a broadband additive white Gaussian noise (AWGN) generator to apply the same noise to all UEs being simulated. Using a broadband AWGN generator is undesirable as it applies the same noise to every UE. Because some UEs are located in different places in real networks, the UEs would actually experience different levels of noise. Wideband AWGN generators are incapable of differentiating between UEs and applying different noise to different UEs. In addition, wideband AWGN generators are expensive.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for testing air interface devices using per-UE channel noise generators